


Уикенд

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally





	Уикенд

Дикий пляж пуст, насколько хватает глаз, только линия прибоя, песок и деревья в отдалении от воды. Совсем рядом, в прибрежном городке за рощей, открыт лунапарк, но отсюда не слышно ни людей, ни музыки, ни аттракционов: только шум накатывающих волн, сверкающих под жарким солнцем. Солнцем пронизан воздух, пахнущий солью, песком и совсем немного - лимонадом.  
Родители Баки нарочно выбрали место потише, чтобы позагорать и поплавать в свое удовольствие. Сам Баки плавает как рыба, так словно всегда это умел. Стив высматривает его, сидя на берегу: руки сильными гребками врезаются в воду, мощная гладкая спина блестит, мелькая среди волн и пропадая.  
Стив не выносит зимы. Всю прошлую он провалялся дома с бронхитом и ожил только когда сошел снег. Баки беспокоился за него так, что Стиву было совестно смотреть на его уставшее, озабоченное лицо, когда тот приходил навестить его. Баки до сих пор дергается каждый раз, когда Стив кашляет, как будто он маленький ребенок, а Баки - нянька. Это должно бы бесить, потому что Баки слишком много - его правда бывает много, шумного, большого, яркого, с внимательными серо-синими глазами и вопросительными нотками в голосе, - он окружает Стива собой и свидетельствами своего присутствия, как зимой - яблоками, лекарствами и одеялом, которое зачем-то притащил из дома. Стив сидит на берегу и рисует карандашами, которые Баки подарил ему на день рождения. Потому что недавно, когда его родители решили съездить на выходные на побережье, Баки уговорил маму Стива отпустить его тоже.  
Это действительно иногда бесит. Но Стив не хочет представлять себе, что было бы, не будь в его жизни столько Баки. У Стива, в конце концов, до жути живое воображение.  
В последнее время рисункам Стива отчаянно не хватает деталей, чем точнее становятся линии, чем лучше слушается его карандаш или уголь, тем более беглым, поверхностным выглядит результат. Стив смотрит по сторонам, подмечая пятнышки слезшей краски на старой изгороди, узорчатую тень дерева на влажной мостовой, тонкие, сложно ложащиеся подвижные складки на юбке проходящей мимо женщины, россыпь веснушек на носу незнакомого малыша, расцарапанную морду бродячего кота...  
Вместо этого он запоминает, как ложится челка на лоб Баки, когда он склоняет голову над книгой: слишком беспокойный и подвижный, чтобы надолго засесть за чтение, хотя читать он любит; как он морщит нос перед тем как чихнуть, и взгляд у него становится растерянным, как у очкарика, снявшего очки. Как проявляются вены у него над запястьями, когда он поднимает что-то тяжелое, игнорируя попытки Стива помочь ему. Как меняется его лицо, когда он смеется, хитро щуря глаза, пряча под ресницами лукавый блеск. Баки на его рисунках как живой, в отличие от всего остального.  
Стив вертит головой. Ветром сносит с колен листок с незаконченным наброском, за ним - другой. Баки не видно уже почти минуту, кругом только волнующееся море и шуршащий песок, белый шезлонг миссис Барнс, длинный силуэт мистера Барнса, подставившего солнцу раскинутые руки, чайки, с криками кружащие над водой...  
Стива захлестывает страх, он сбрасывает с ног листки, положенные на папку, как на планшет, но прежде чем он успевает вскочить, на него летят холодные брызги.  
\- Баки!  
Тот наклоняется над ним, ухмыляясь, уперев руки в колени, загорелый и мокрый. Ресницы у него слиплись, губы влажные, с волос капает на край расстеленного на песке покрывала, на плечи и руки Стива, на шелестящую кипу бумаги, разметанную ветром. Усевшись на покрывало, он надежно прижимает небольшим камнем почти разлетевшиеся наброски.  
\- Хватит сидеть здесь, Стиви, думаешь, я для этого упрашивал родителей взять тебя с собой? Давай хоть разок окунемся!  
Стив качает головой.  
\- Ты иди, я тут посижу.  
Баки слышит это не первый и не второй раз, и, похоже, что терпение у него лопается.  
\- В чем дело? - спрашивает он, с легкой ленцой, выпрямляется, смотрит прищурившись, и Стив предчувствует недоброе. - Учиться плавать не страшнее, чем попадаться под горячую руку уличному хулиганью!  
Стив вспыхивает до кончиков ушей и вскакивает быстро, как может. Брать его на слабо подло, и Баки пристыженно опускает глаза.  
Мук совести хватает минуты на две, а потом он тащит Стива к воде, и море гладит босые ступни, лодыжки, холодит под коленями, подступая все выше, Баки заходит дальше, и волны достают ему до бедер, подталкивая назад, к Стиву. Баки тянет его за руку, и глядя на него, Стив говорит:  
\- Ну, хорошо. С чего надо начинать?  
Баки уводит его еще чуть дальше от берега, туда, где вода достает ему до груди и плещет под горлом у Стива; он протягивает руки вперед и говорит:  
\- Прыгай, - и Стив прыгает, вперед, ложась грудью на воду. На протянутые руки Баки. - Не прогибайся так сильно, выпрями спину, расслабь, и вода сама тебя удержит.  
Опасно думать, будто его держит вода: Стив расправляет руки и ноги, пытаясь остаться на плаву, но как только Баки осторожно опускается чуть ниже, Стива захлестывает с головой и он принимается барахтаться в волнах, потеряв дно. Баки поднимает его голову, давая возможность вдохнуть, и Стив вцепляется ему в плечо.  
\- Для первого урока неплохо, да? - спрашивает он, и Баки, хмыкнув, делает пару шагов к берегу.  
Здесь вода достает Стиву до ключиц, и еще сильнее заметно, что Баки выше него. Волны идут одна за другой, мягкие, теплые, соль оседает на коже и волосах, и дышать ею удивительно легко. Стив на пробу отталкивается от дна посильнее, и море несет его прямо к Баки. Но первая же попытка грести заканчивается тем, что вода смыкается поверх головы, Баки испуганно ойкает и хватает его, а он все никак не может встать на ноги, где это проклятое дно, неужели его отнесло так далеко, что дна под ногами нет?  
Стив давит панику со злостью и без всякой жалости, едва успев осознать, что это паника. Баки сгребает его и поднимает голову над водой, держит крепко, еще крепче и синяков наставит. Стив вырывается и закашливается, сплевывая морскую воду.  
\- Пожалуй, учить тебя плавать или слишком рано, или уже поздно, Стиви, - виновато заключает Баки. - Идем на берег.  
На берегу Стива бьет дрожь, и пытаться удержать ее бесполезно, его трясет так что зубы стучат и плечи ходуном ходят, солнце не справляется с тем, чтобы отогреть его. Баки заворачивает его в два полотенца, растирает кожу их жесткой махровой тканью, и Стиву хочется отстраниться и отобрать полотенце, но от Баки идет такое ровное, нужное тепло, что он покорно стоит на месте, ожидая, пока Баки не надоест, ловя покрытой мурашками кожей то, как близко он стоит.  
Баки не надоедает.  
\- Завтра еще попробуем, - обещает он.  
\- Завтра мы уезжаем, - напоминает ему Стив. - Выходные заканчиваются.  
У Баки в последние месяцы часто появляется такое выражение лица, и Стив еще не может понять толком, что оно означает. Это попросту стыдно, он знает Баки еще лучше, чем Баки знает его, но все равно теряется при виде сведенных бровей и сжатых губ. Это мог бы быть гнев, могла бы быть обида, но есть что-то еще, о чем Баки не говорит ему. Единственное, о чем он не говорит.  
\- Так не хочешь возвращаться?  
Баки мотает головой, морщится и тут же ухмыляется одними губами, опускает ресницы.   
\- А то ты хочешь. Снова здравствуй подготовка, учеба, работа, пять часов сна в сутки и никакой личной жизни.  
Стив шмыгает носом и снова кашляет.  
\- А здесь у тебя личная жизнь прямо ключом бьет, - говорит он, и это не должно звучать так едко, он не хотел, чтобы так прозвучало. Баки вдыхает сквозь зубы, бросает на него короткий взгляд.  
\- Бьет, - соглашается он. - Так и лупит, так и...  
Стив краснеет, когда Баки упирается в покрывало кулаком, видимо, намереваясь подняться и уйти, вернуться в волны, нарастающие вместе с силой ветра. Переменчивая синь гипнотизирует, манит и пугает, но сейчас Стиву нет никакого дела до моря.  
\- Баки, постой, - начинает он, и Баки убирает руку с покрывала, задевает теплым плечом плечо Стива.  
\- Что?  
Стив не знает, что хочет сказать. Ему тоже до одури не хочется возвращаться в пыльный душный Бруклин, где от жары над крышами стоит колышущееся лиловое марево и спать можно только на полу, распахнув все окна. Где нет моря, где Баки пропадает целыми днями, объявляясь только к вечеру, где Стив рисует до мозолей на пальцах, серьезно, кто бы сказал ему лет пять назад, что так бывает...  
Баки смотрит на него еще секунду, и за это время Стив успевает заметить, что волосы у него почти высохли и виски чуть заметно белеют от соли, у подбородка налипли несколько песчинок, поднятых ветром, и пара капель воды все никак не испарятся, поблескивают между ключиц. У Баки серо-синие глаза, тон совсем как у тучи, наплывающей с дальнего горизонта, как у моря под нею; на щеке под правым глазом - ресница, и Стив снимает ее большим пальцем.  
Потом он хватается за шею Баки - конечно, только чтобы не повалиться на рисунки спиной вперед, а вовсе не потому что Баки целует его, голодно и отчаянно, и вроде бы мягко, но еще чуть-чуть - и укусит, целует так, что кружится голова и горит лицо, и смущающе сладко тяжелеет в паху. Так, словно просто не может перестать целовать. У Баки крепкие плечи и гладкая горячая кожа, прогретая солнцем, соль в волосах, Стив пальцами ощущает ее; соль на губах, и у Стива тоже, он здорово наглотался, но Баки плевать на соль, он стирает морской привкус кончиком языка, проводя по очереди по нижней и верхней губе, и кровь ударяет Стиву в голову.  
Оторвавшись друг от друга, задыхаются они совершенно одинаково. Солнце слепит Стиву глаза, или, может, это Баки улыбается так ярко, что больно смотреть. И сейчас, сидя рядом с ним, дыша его теплом и солью, растворенной в дрожащем воздухе, Стив точно знает, что зима никогда не наступит.

\--------------------------------------------------  
13.05.2014


End file.
